Sleepy Little Chloe
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Jack takes a nap with his youngest daughter Chloe. Oneshot.


Jack woke up to a strange heavy feeling upon his chest. He sat up slightly and looked down to see his younger daughter, Chloe sleeping on top of his abdomen. He sighed deeply and tried to remember how they ended up sleeping on the floor together. He figured that she tackled him to the ground again, something that she did to him almost every other day. And he was already tired from hunting down Wu all day, so coming home and struggling with his daughter just made him even more tired. And it must have made Chloe tired too.

Jack sat up all the way, and the sudden movement woke the little three year old girl. She looked up her Father with a groggy expression and began to rub her left eye. He placed her on his lap, and noticed that she was sucking her thumb.

"Are you sucking your thumb?" he asked her with his eyebrow raised. "Stop it, only babies do that…"

Chloe gave him a deathly glare while she continued to keep her thumb where it was. She started to suck on it louder to annoy him, and clearly it was working since Jack was getting angrier.

"You heard me! I told you to stop it!" he ordered loudly.

Chloe glared at him again, and with a swift motion of her hand, the thumb left her mouth with a loud pluck.

Jack grinned with the satisfaction of finally having some control over his unruly daughter, but that quickly went away when Chloe did the unthinkable and wiped her saliva covered thumb all over his dark red tank top.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" he gasped, while trying to clean off his shirt. "You're so gross!"

Chloe smiled at him and started giggling, and Jack started down at her.

"So you think this is funny, huh?"

"You told me to stop it, and I did…" she stated.

"But why did you have to do that?!"

"My thumb was dirty… and your shirt was clean, Daddy. How else was I supposed to do it?"

Jack groaned. For a three year old, she sure was a smartass. But he supposed that came from him. He was a genius after all.

Chloe yawned and her eyes began to get heavy. Jack noticed it, and grabbed on to her shoulders.

"Oh no, you're not falling asleep on me again! Princess, come get this child!"

Moments later, his wife entered the room and leaned against the frame of the door, wearing nothing but her silk nightgown.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked slightly annoyed. It was clear that she also was tried and wanted to go to bed.

He picked up Chloe and handed her to Princess. "You need to put her to bed…"

"Fine…" she sighed while grabbing their youngest child.

Once in her Mother's arms, Chloe began to kick and scream violently.

"No, no, no!" she yelled loudly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Princess asked with a nervous tone in her voice. Chloe was usually well-behaved when she handled her.

Chloe didn't answer, but continued to struggle until Princess was forced to place her on the floor. As soon as her feet reached the ground, she immediately ran back into Jack's arms and buried her face into his chest.

Jack shoulders tensed up in shock. "What the hell?! What do you want, you little demon?!"

Princess smiled sweetly. "She wants you, Jack…"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "She's up to something evil, isn't she?"

Princess shook her head. "No, Jack… she's likes you… I can tell you're her favorite…"

"Pssshh, yeah right! If she likes me so much, she wouldn't tackle me and steal my inventions out my lab!"

"That's just how she shows her love to you… as I recall, you weren't really good at showing loving affection yourself…"

Jack slouched his shoulders and sighed. She did have a point there.

Princess smiled again and began her way back to their bedroom. "Yup, she's totally a Daddy's girl… and I should know… I was one."

She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "You should be the one to tuck her in… I bet she'll like that…" Then she walked away and disappeared out of sight.

Jack glanced down and discovered that Chloe was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He could feel her soft snoring vibrating across his chest and the beating of her little heart against his. He continued to stare at her and he realized that this was his first good look at his daughter. From day one, they really didn't get along, and Princess was usually the one taking care of her. So he didn't see that much of her; only when he was yelling at her or when she attacked him, and even then she was always angry, never calm and quiet like she was like now.

He slowly placed a hand on her chubby round cheek; her skin was a rosy color and covered with freckles just like her mother. He then ran his fingers through her wavy hair, which was the same shade of red as his. He never really noticed how much she looked like him and Princess. She was a perfect blend of the both of them.

"I bet you're gonna be very pretty when you grow up…" he whispered to her.

He was about to get up and bring her to her bedroom, but he thought that he might wake her up if he moved her too much. And he didn't want to do that… not when she was sleeping so serenely. He laid back on the ground and decided that it would be best if he stayed where he was. He didn't mind sleeping on the floor, and he would do anything to make Chloe comfortable.

He placed a hand on her back and began to rub it slowly. Chloe made a sound similar to a kitten purring, and Jack chuckled in response.

"Maybe… maybe you're not too bad, Chloe…" he yawned.

His eyes slowly began to close and he soon was asleep along his daughter… his little Chloe.


End file.
